sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Венеция
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- |Часовой пояс = +1 |Карта = Venezia dot.png |Население = 271,3 тыс. |Площадь = 412 |Год переписи = 2004 |Высота НУМ = 0 |Автомобильный код = |Телефонный код = 041 |Почтовый индекс = |Сайт = http://www.comune.venezia.it/ }} Вене́ция ( ) — город в Италии. Население 271,3 тыс. жителей (2004). Географическое положение Порт на Адриатическом море (грузооборот свыше 20 млн. тонн в год); международный аэропорт им. Марко Поло. Исторический центр расположен на 118 островах Венецианской лагуны, разделённых 150 каналами и протоками, через которые переброшено около 400 мостов (в том числе Риальто и так называемый мост Вздохов, оба относятся к концу XVI века). Промышленно-портовая часть Венеции материковая. Судостроение и судоремонт, цветная металлургия, нефтеперерабатывающая, химическая, электротехническая, лёгкая промышленность. Ремесленное производство художественных изделий из стекла (остров Мурано; музей), кружев (остров Бурано), мозаики. Университет, консерватория (1916). Музеи (в том числе Галерея Академии искусств). Первый общедоступный оперный театр (1637—1812), оперный театр «Фениче» (1792). Островная Венеция — морской курорт, центр международного туризма мирового значения, место проведения международных кинофестивалей, художественных выставок. Внутригородские перевозки на моторных судах, гондолах, баржах. Поселение с V века до н. э., город с начала IX века. С IX—X по XVI век — крупный центр посреднической торговли между Западной Европой и Востоком. В средние века республика (с конца XIII века олигархическая, с дожем во главе) со значительной подвластной ей территорией. В 1797—1805 и 1815—1866 Венеция — владение Австрии. Вдоль каналов и узких кривых улиц располагаются богато декорированные церкви, дворцы. На центральной площади Сан-Марко — собор (IX—XV века), Дворец дожей (XIV—XV веков), Старая библиотека Сан-Марко (XVI века), здания религиозных братств (скоул), монастыри. Город и лагуна включены в список Всемирного наследия. Административное деление thumb|left|280px|Схема районов города. thumb|200px|Большой канал в Венеции thumb|200px|Вид на пьяццета Сан-Марко Называемый венецианцами Canalazzo, Гранд-канал (Canal Grande), извиваясь S-образно проходит через центр Венеции, следуя старому руслу реки. Его стороны, в свою очередь, определяют 6 административных районов (sestieri), сложившихся еще в средние века. * Сан-Марко (San Marco) * Каннареджо (Cannaregio) * Кастелло (Castello) * Дорсодуро (Dorsoduro) * Сан-Поло (San Polo) * Санта-Кроче (Santa Croce) Транспорт Операторы общественного транспорта: * ACTV См. также * Краткая хронология истории Венеции * Венецианский карнавал * Венецианская республика * Таллассократия * Список церквей Венеции * Список мостов Венеции * Список дворцов Венеции * Венецианский кинофестиваль Ссылки * Венеция в фотографиях * Official Site of the City of Venice * Official Tourism and Events Site of the City of Venice * Padua-Venice Metropolitan Area * La Biennale * Marciana Library * Casinò Municipale * Musei Civici Veneziani * Museo Guggenheim * Bevilacqua La Masa Foundation * Cini Foundation * Venice Marathon * Querini Stampalia Foundation * Teatro La Fenice * ACTV Water Buses in Venice Карты * Карта Венеции * Sectioned map of Venice * Architecture of Venice: palaces * A tour of Venice, Europe’s largest carfree city * Satellite image from Google Maps * For broadband: Interactive high quality fullscreen QTVR panoramas * Venice in one picture a day * A virtual tour of Venice, with free audio guide in mp3 * Photos Venice : photos of Venice * Interactive map of Venice * Venice Photo Gallery * Venice Photo Gallery *Карта улиц современной Венеции Venice map venice_map.gif, 5800х4060 pixels, 2.67 Mb. С краткими описаниями обозначений: calle, ruga, salizzada, corte, sotoportego и т.д. * Категория:Города Италии af:Venesië an:Benezia ar:البندقية ast:Venecia bg:Венеция br:Venezia bs:Venecija ca:Venècia ceb:Venise cs:Benátky cy:Fenis da:Venedig de:Venedig el:Βενετία en:Venice, Italy eo:Venecio es:Venecia et:Venezia eu:Venezia fa:ونیز fi:Venetsia fr:Venise fur:Vignesie ga:An Veinéis gl:Venecia - Venezia he:ונציה hi:वेनिस hr:Venecija hu:Velence hy:Վենետիկ id:Venesia io:Venizia is:Feneyjar it:Venezia ja:ヴェネツィア ka:ვენეცია ko:베네치아 la:Venetia (urbs) lb:Venedeg li:Venies lt:Venecija lv:Venēcija mk:Венеција nap:Venezia nl:Venetië (stad) nn:Venezia no:Venezia nrm:V'nise oc:Venècia pl:Wenecja pms:Venessia pt:Veneza ro:Veneţia scn:Vinezzia simple:Venice sk:Benátky (mesto) sl:Benetke sq:Venediku sr:Венеција sv:Venedig tr:Venedik ug:ۋېنىتسىيە uk:Венеція vec:Venezsia vi:Venezia vo:Venezia zh:威尼斯